


【翻译】Break Free

by Ayin



Category: ABO 翻译
Genre: M/M, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayin/pseuds/Ayin
Summary: 第一章（2）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我翻得没有原文一半可爱

　　一年前

　　Shiro在燃烧。

　　身下的地板像冰一般寒冷，但身体却感觉有一股火焰在燃烧。他紧握住自己的拳头，渴望的热流席卷在他的身躯内，欲望在他的体内四处流传，让他的身体变得像熔炉一样热。他紧紧咬住自己的牙齿以免发出呜咽声，尽量不动以防情况变得更糟。

　　发情期，这肯定是发情期。

　　由于他们任务的时长，他一直在执行任务的那段时间内服用抑制剂，但这些东西在被俘虏的时候全都丢了。他下一次发情期应该是好几个月后，安全的躺在他的床上，围着解决发情期的玩具。而不是在一艘陌生的飞船上，不知道会驶向何处，被困在一个又冷又脏的牢房里。

　　最初，在他们被俘虏的头几天，Shiro就已经把他的周期从脑内丢掉了，白天和黑夜都那么模糊，几乎无法分辨，因为这艘飞船开在辽阔的宇宙里。

　　除了担心Matt和Matt教授之外，他还对绑架他们的人有点好奇。

　　据说俘虏了他们的人名为'Zarkon'，如果他听来的消息可靠，他像是某种宇宙里的霸王。除此之外，他为什么被他们抓住，他们到处征战的原因是什么——所有的这一切都是谜团。

　　在发情期开始的那一天，完全是巧合，在角斗场内他被允许与其他人隔离开。自从Shiro开始成为他们的最爱，贵族们不希望他因为战斗之外的原因死掉，所以他们时不时就给他提供一些方便。

　　令人吃惊的是，他竟然忘了这件在生活中至关重要的事情，发情期是所有活在地球上的Omega都会仔细考虑的事情，而他们从不会真的忘记他们的周期。他的身体在几天前一定察觉到了，但他一直把心思全放在角斗场，德鲁伊们，以及关心他的队友们上，以至于他根本没有心思考虑他的发情期。

　　当意识到自己要发情的时候——不管他愿不愿意——他开始恐慌了。

　　如果他的发情期要持续一天以上，他不知道自己能做什么，对此他无能为力，唯一的选择就是忍受这种痛苦，希望发情期能够快一点过去。他祈祷着这一切能够过去。

　　那么之后呢？他的大脑顽固地丢出这个问题。那之后怎么办？

　　他尽量不去细想这个问题。

　　

　　————————————

　　Shiro啃咬着自己的拇指，颤抖着，另一波热潮涌过他的身体，这使他无法将注意力集中在他眼前的砖墙上，他绝望地想要得到解脱。

　　“啊，如果这不是冠军的话，”一个熟悉的声音从牢房外传来。

　　Shiro僵住了，不，不，不，不要是现在。

　　“你看起来很可悲，最后一次与你战斗的胸腔粉碎者让你变成了废物了吗？”

　　是他。Sendak。

　　他喜欢看Shiro的比赛，给他提供一些带着侮辱的小趣闻和被伪装成建议的趣闻。Shiro不怎么了解他，但他知道Sendak是一个级别很高的指挥官，而Zarkon信任他。

　　Shiro蜷缩成一个更紧地球，感觉到热和湿气在他的移动的时候向外流失，他没有回应Sendak，紧闭着自己的嘴唇以免发出任何声音。他祈祷Sendak会觉得不值得和他作对而离开。

　　空气短暂地沉寂下来，但当他听见寂静之中发出了门被打开的嘶嘶声时，所有希望都破灭了。他的肌肉紧绷起来，已经僵硬到发疼，身体开始颤抖。

　　“你被感染了人类的疾病了？而你没有告诉德鲁伊们？”Sendak一针见血地问道，靠近他蜷缩的身体。Shiro没法停止颤抖，他能感觉到汗珠从他的脖子上滑落。“你闻起来……不是很好。”

　　“你可以闻到我的味道？”Shiro大吃一惊，他没有动，他不敢。任何一个动作都可能让情况变得更糟，他已经开始抗拒自己的本能，他想要抓住Sendak的衣服，乞求他的帮助。

　　“所有的Galra都有更好的五感而人类你们人类是没法理解的。通常情况你的身上有着天然的麝香味，但现在你闻着更...”他停了一会儿，那个单词从他的舌头上发出，让Shiro的脊椎颤抖起来。“甜美。”

　　“我病了。”他脱口而出，身体还在继续发抖，但现在却是因为别的原因。

　　我能做到的。他想，咬着下唇。我不需要他。以前也熬过突如其来的发情期。我能做到的。

　　他感觉到，而不是看到。Sendak半跪在它面前，手指拉扯着他的头发，将他的身体举了起来，直到被迫跪在地上。Sendak抓住他的下巴，盯着他的眼睛。

　　“你在隐瞒什么？”他咆哮着，声音低沉，这让Shiro本能地更紧张。他闻起来不像人和他知道的东西。但是他的身体却认出了Alpha的迹象，强烈又清晰。湿润的液体滑过他的大腿，弄湿了单薄的衣服。

　　“我不知道你在说什么。”Shiro回应他。声音颤抖着。“我感觉不是很好， 如果你让我一个人呆着，我会好起来的——”

　　“噢，不，我不会这么做的。”Sendak说，声音里带着病态的愉悦。“你在隐瞒些。我敢肯定，这一定和你的气味有关，劣等的像那些在你牢房外站岗的人察觉不出来有什么不同，但我——”他停下深吸了一口气。“——我能感觉到。”

　　上帝啊，这个声音。

　　一丝他再也无法抑制住的呻吟从他的喉咙里逃了出来。Sendak靠得很近，而且闻起来很好。他甚至不知道这个物种是否有生殖器官，但现在，他无法克制自己，他想要这个胜过生命中想要的任何东西。

　　“好了，好了，”Sendak继续说道，抚摸着他的脸颊，另一只手伸向他的胯部。“我知道，在这里你们人类和我们没有什么不同，气味是从这里散发出来的，还有另外一个地方.....”

　　他弯下身子，将Shiro的头抬地高高的。当他意识到那是从他身后传来后，把Shiro转了过去，粗鲁地把他的头顶在地板上，把一只手按在那个潮湿的地方，Shiro发出了震惊的呻吟。

　　他试图站起来，但是他的手摸起来像涂着橡胶一样滑，他滑倒在地板上，Sendak的手还埋在头发里，牢牢地控制着他。Shiro本应该生气的，但这让他感到眩晕，本能地张开双腿。

　　“我不记得你的其他同伴有这样的情况，也许我应该去问问他们。”

　　恐慌在此时胜过了欲望。

　　“他们和我不一样！”他大声喊道，拽着Sendak的手。“我是个Omega！这种情况只会发生在像我这样的人身上。”

　　“解释什么是‘Omega’。”

　　“这——这很难解释。”Shiro舔了舔嘴唇。“我们种族的人被分为Alpha，Beta和Omega。Omega有一个周期，他们称那为发情期，就像你说的那样繁殖，我们没法控制它——啊！”

　　当Sendak用那根手指戳他的后穴，玩弄它的入口的时候，他忍不住叫喊。Shiro本能的移动臀部，来抵抗入侵。

　　“我现在明白了，这就是为什么你闻起来使这种味道。这是一种交配仪式，意义在于吸引配偶。”

　　“是的。”Shiro喘息着，松了一口气。“没错，我的气味改变了，我想要交配。这就是为什么你应该让我一个人呆着的原因。我没有生病，过一天左右我就会好起来，就——离我远点。”

　　“这就是你真正想要的吗？”Sendak柔声问道，他身上的衣服无论如何都不够耐穿，但当Shiro感觉到Sendak的爪子深入它们并将它撕裂时，他颤抖起来，体温随着他的深入逐渐升高。

　　不！我不需要他。我能解决这个，我不要——

　　当Shiro感觉到Sendak的手指进入他身体的时候，他所有想法都消失了。爪子划过皮肤，危险地滑进他的身体。但他太湿了，让手指很容易就滑进去，把它埋得更深了。

　　“我再问一遍：这是你真正想要的吗？实际上你是在乞求我的帮助。”

　　“我——”Shiro的决心本就是没经过考虑的，现在就像黄油一样开始融化。尽管他憎恨Sednak和一切和他站的那一方，但他现在已经无法再多忍受一分钟，他没法想象如果得不到解脱会怎样。“上帝啊，我不能——我没法在这种情况下思考。”

　　“我会帮你的，不需要任何回报，”Sendak补充道。“看到你在我身下扭动对我来说已经足够了。而你只需要开口请求。”

　　当然，他甚至不会强迫Shiro做他想做的事。不，相反，他想让Shiro求他。

　　Shiro不想说是，事实上他要什么都不想要这个。但接着他想到要像这样呆上几个小时，湿漉漉的，悲惨的，得不到解脱。尽管他恨Sendak，但他同样也担心独自一人度过发情期可能不会有什么好的结果。

　　Shiro像败犬一般低下了头。“求你，”他低声说，小声到几乎听不见。

　　“我没听清。”

　　“求你了！”他大声的重复。“求你，求你帮我，我再也忍受不了了。”

　　“终于，冠军倒下了。”Sendak笑了，深邃又黑暗，然后他把手指从Shiro的身体里抽出，站起来擦了擦。离开他的身边，Shiro惊慌失措起来，想到他唯一能够解脱的机会要离开了他的尊严便消失不见了。

　　“等等！”他喊道，朝Sednak的方向伸出手。

　　Sendak瞥了她一眼，直到走到门口他才停下。

　　“警卫，”他咆哮着，他们啪的一声立正，收回了注意力。仿佛之前什么都没有听到一样。“除非紧急情况，否则不要打扰到我。有任何人来都将他们遣走。我将和囚犯呆一会儿，一个人。”

　　有一阵明显的停顿，然后左边的警卫大声地回答他：“是，长官！”

　　“好的。”Sedank转过身，将所有注意力都集中在靠近Shiro身上。“我希望你准备好了，冠军。”

　　他恨这个名字，对它恨之入骨。

　　“我的名字是Shiro，”他用挑衅的语气回答Sendak，捡起自己剩下的尊严。“别叫我冠军。”

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　Sendak哼一声表示同意。

　　当Sendak用两根手指压进他后穴的时候，他的理智彻底离他而去，感受它在身体里埋得越来越深。

　　Shiro颤抖着，在臂弯里呻吟，湿润的液体在Sendak的折磨下涌出。

　　“啊,”他的拇指沿着Shiro大腿的内侧抚摸着，透明的液体顺着皮肤滑落。“这就是气味最强烈的地方，我想这就是我进入你的地方。”

　　Shiro没有说话，点了点头。

　　有一阵沙沙声，接着他听到了金属碰撞掉在地上的叮当声。Shiro差点就想张口问为了他让自己变得毫无防备是否值得。但转念想，他只是很高兴这么做而已。

　　他感觉到Sendak的手抓住了他的臀部，牢牢地控制住他。这让他松了一口气。手指伸进了他的头发里，猛地将他的头向后扯。然后他感觉到了那东西。

　　他很大个，比Shiro用过的任何玩具都大。

　　从他现在靠在地板上的位置，他没法看见那是什么样的，却能感觉到Sendak阴茎的脊沿着他的臀部滑动。但一个厚实的物体刷过了大腿内侧，他猛地退缩了一下，很快意识到这不是Sendak的手，接着他的大腿右侧也被同样的东西蹭过。Shiro吓了一跳，伸长脖子看向下方，有那么一瞬间他的呼吸停止了。

　　从Sendak身上伸出来的是三个附肢，形状和触手很像，似乎是他生殖器的一部分，就像阴茎和睾丸一样。只不过被更大的，带着一些毛的附肢代替了。那是两个对称的触须，自由的扭动着。

　　当Sendak将他扶住，用阴茎的前段对着Shiro的后穴时，寒颤爬上了他的脊椎。他仍然很紧张，手指发白地靠着地板，不确定他是否真的能承受住Sendak的阴茎。他张嘴想要说些什么，但当Sendak进入的那一瞬间，所有Shiro抵抗全都消失了。

　　这不仅只是大而已，这太大了。即使他强行让自己的身体弯下，试图适应他的宽度。但Shiro还是觉得自己被撕裂开了。他在自己的臂弯之中尖叫着，尽可能的将他的腿向下伸展开。

　　Sendak从不出错，痛苦又缓慢地一寸一寸进入Shiro的身体里，当他认为再也没法承受更多的时候，他到底了，完全进入了他的身体里。

　　这疼的要命，Shiro的睫毛上粘着他的眼泪，但他的身体紧绷，急切的催促Sendak更深一些。

　　“对于一个地球生物来说，你感觉很——奇妙，”Sendak发出感叹的嘶嘶声。“你的身体柔软又柔韧，所有人类都像你这样吗？”

　　Shiro用呻吟回应他，除了痛苦之外，他还感到了被填满的饱胀感，这一切都属于Sendak，他不应该喜欢手指抓在他头发上，扯着他的头骨的感觉，但是当Sendak把他拉起来并撞进他深处时，他不受控制地移动着臀部回应，身体拼命向下顶着他，催促着Sendak操地更深些。

　　“操。操。”他几乎无法动弹，Sendak撞击在他的紧绷的结上。他大喊大叫，身躯颤抖着，阴茎轻微抽搐着。好像是注意到了他的反应，Sendak抽出一部分又以惊人的速度重复了刚才的动作。

　　Sendak接下来的抽插是残酷的，无情的，又充满了野性。他甚至没有放过每一秒。而Shiro只能无助地用双手撑着地板，只是为了防止自己跌倒在地板上。

　　这感觉太好了，好的难以置信。

　　他之前从未和Alpha上床过，如果感觉都是这么好，那他就错过太多了。

　　在短短几分钟之内，Shiro的肌肉紧绷起来，颤抖着被操上第二次高潮，Sendak放慢了节奏，只有这么做他才能抓住Shiro的下巴，迫使他转过头来看着自己。

　　“你想要什么？”他咆哮着，呼出的热气滚在他的身躯旁，他高耸地立在Shiro的背后，他比所有他见过的Alpha都大得多。“这就是所有你想要的？”

　　“我要——”Sendak粗暴地操进他的身体里，他的双眼猛地闭上。感受Sendak以缓慢的速度研磨着他柔软的后穴。“天，啊，再深一点，是的，是的。”Shiro的手指在地板上胡乱的抓挠，拼命地想要让他进的更深些。

　　“我不想再重复一遍。”Sendak咆哮道。

　　Shiro想要回想起他到底说了什么，但他的思绪模糊不清，在强烈的欲望面前他迷失了自己的神智。

　　“对不起，我不能——”

　　“你 想 要 什 么。”Sendak说，每一个字符后都紧随着他的动作，狠狠地埋进他的身体里。  
　　  
　　“我要你结我！”Shiro脱口而出。“可能并不是真的需要结在我身体里，但你只需要在我身体里就行，我们——”

　　“别命令我。”Sendak说，更凶狠地抓着他的臀部。“解释‘结’。”

　　他给了Shiro一连串尖锐的，野蛮的冲撞，在Shiro的上方咆哮着，显露出他的占有欲，让Shiro的大脑一片空白。他没有想过在没有被碰过的情况下高潮三次，但Sendak足够粗，不停地擦过Shiro的敏感点，阴茎上的脊刮擦这他柔软的内壁，这差点逼疯了他。

　　“那是——操，那是在Alpha阴茎的底部充血的时候，啊，就像一个插头，让我们完全的，感到满足。”

　　太极的声音，响亮而又渴求，使他感到震惊，但他很久之前就放弃去压抑自己的声音或呻吟，他也毫不怀疑他的尖叫声从这里到整个大厅都能听见。但他不在乎，一点儿也不现在他只想要——他需要——Sendak射在他身体里，结在他的体内。

　　当他最终于这么做的时候，和Shiro所期待的完全不一样。

　　并没有结，他只是深深地埋进他的身体里，直到全部都被埋没。把他带到了快感的顶点，Shiro不知道这怎么让他的身体相信这是一个结，但随后盘旋在他大腿上的两根宽厚的卷须滑向他的大腿内侧，戳刺着他的后穴边缘，试图挤进他的身体。

　　他喘着气，不安地扭动着，伸展着身躯越过了让他感到不适的地方。疼痛在他的脊背上炸开，Shiro想要大声喊叫着让他停下，但当Sendak让其中的一个卷须进入他的时候，他感到一种别样的感觉弥漫在他的内心，一种难以形容却又是本能的感到了——轻松。

　　在Sendak高潮的时候他变得软弱无力，射在他体内有那么，那么多。Shiro无法克制地不断扭动，Sendak把他填的满满的直到他觉得自己要胀破了，他吞下的太多了，Sendak的阴茎填满了他。

　　“操。”他低声说着，双手无力的撑在坚硬的地板上。“天啊——不要！”Sendak开始向后移动，离开shiro的身体而他紧紧地抓住了Sendak，盲目的靠近他。“别动，求你了，请不要动。”

　　“为什么。”

　　“我的身体觉得这是结，如果你出去了，我——我不知道会发生什么。”

　　Sendak叹了口气，然后把手伸进Shiro汗湿的衣服后面。“多久。”

　　“这……要看情况。”

　　他发出不高兴的哼声。“这整个过程会持续多久？”

　　Shiro沉默了。

　　“冠军——或者我该叫你‘Shiro’？告诉我你想让我呆在这个肮脏的牢房多久？”

　　“我不知道，好吗？也许会是一天，但也有可能是好几天，这不一定。我处在一个压力很大的环境里，所以我不知道。”

　　手又回到他的头发里，Sendak拉着他的头发向后拽着，Shiro的视线变得模糊起来，他尖叫起来当Sendak又一次撞进他的身体里。

　　“我没有那么多时间陪你玩，冠军。”他说着。“我会把你留在这里，但你的味道是真的浓烈到我想整个战舰的人都能闻到，你觉得其他人会对你有什么兴趣，嗯？”

　　“我——”Shiro的嘴变得干涩，他有可能会在最脆弱的时候被抛弃。“求你了。”他讨厌乞求，他讨厌这么做，但他更讨厌会被抛下独自一人。“别离开。我只需要一会儿——”

　　Sendak大笑起来，他的声音在寂静的牢房里回响。“我或许应该带你走，而这只是因为我发现你真的可怜，贪婪又可笑。一旦‘结’结束了，我会把你带回我的住处。”

　　“什么？”Shiro的大脑变得一片空白，住处？他几乎没见过牢房外的世界，而Sendak想要带他回他的住处，他是否生活在另一个宇宙？

　　“我不会再重复一遍我的话。”他用爪子威胁着Shiro，但他没有感到被威胁，反而感到他的阴茎在抽动。

　　他立刻对自己感到厌恶。

　　又过了十分钟，Shiro向Sendak点了点头，表示他可以退出了，当Sendak离开的时候，他感到深深的失落，立刻像疯了一般转身扑向了Sendak。Sendak并没有受到他发情期的影响，很快地整理自己，穿上他的开价和配饰，而后才把Shiro抱进怀里。

　　“卫兵，这里发生的事一个字也不许说，”他在门口嘶嘶威胁着，卫兵们点了点头，很清楚地听着Sendak威胁。“你，右边的那个。”

　　“是的，Sendak长官。”

　　“带着食物补给到我的营地，然后离开，继续守卫这个牢房。”

　　“但……如果德鲁伊来了怎么办？”另一个守卫胆怯地问道。

　　Shiro在Sendak的怀里缩地更紧了，低声呜咽着。

　　Sendak缓慢地露出阴沉的笑容。“我肯定你会想出办法的。”

　　他们一句话也没说就走了。

　　Shiro像根本没有重量一样，被环抱在Sendak的双臂之中，尽管她知道他应该睁开眼睛四处看看，记住这艘船的布局，但他的思想在不断下沉，想着解脱，和Sendak无处不在的气味。

　　当他们移动的时候，他能感觉到精液混着他的分泌出的液体流下，他打了个冷颤，把脸埋在Sendak的脖子里，手指心不在焉地扣着他的，他知道很快就能得到解脱，但他无法阻止自己，他现在就要。

　　Sendak等着他身后的门完全关上，才把Shiro扔到大床上，Shiro没有注意周围的环境，全神贯注地爬向Sendak。

　　Sendak盯着他的眼神表示出他不是唯一一个受到这种折磨的人。

　　他撑在Shiro身上，分开了他的双腿，然后他逐渐失去了时间的概念。

　　Sendak持久的体力对他们两人来说都是一种解脱，大多数时候Shiro更喜欢匍匐着，从后面承受他，但他很快就发现Sendk更喜欢把它放在膝盖上，让他在阴茎上弹跳，这样他的手就可以自由的摸索Shiro的身体。

　　“你的朋友看到你这样会怎么样？”他咕哝着，用一只爪子抓着Shiro的乳头，他猛地一跳，双腿颤抖得绷直。“我从没遇见过能和我一样精力充沛的人。”

　　他没有回答Sendak的问题，他的大脑被Sendak操着他的长度搅乱了，在这样的姿势下，他温暖的，异于常人的大手顺着他的胸部、腹部与臀部抚摸着，他的阴茎夹在两人的身体之间，Shiro沉浸在幸福之中。

　　Shendak轻轻地咬了一下他的肩膀，Shiro露出了他的脖子，本能地催促他鼓励Alpha去咬，每一次Sendak的阴茎埋入他的身体里，他都能感受到Sendak的每一寸，小小的脊摩擦着他体内所有的敏感点，直到他窘迫不安地扭动着，陷于想要他不动呆在原处和要他操的更深更狠的冲动之中。

　　Sendak替他做了决定，他紧紧抓着Shiro的臀部，狠狠地操着他，让他所能做的事只有一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，他发出的呻吟被耳边Sendak的咆哮声所淹没。

　　当他的热潮开始消退，对Sendak阴茎的需求逐渐减弱时，Shiro睡着了，他蜷缩成一团，把鼻子埋在柔软的被单里，他太累了，什么都做不了。

　　他睡得比前几个星期睡得都好，但心里仍然有着不安感在燃烧着。Omega的那个部分感觉像是少了些什么，本能的鼓励他与一个潜在的伴侣绑定，他想要和一个Alpha绑定胜过世上的一切，但和一个人——一个外星人——像Sendak一样的，他知道这是不可能的。

　　至少，他是这么想的。

　　当Shiro从小憩醒来时，Sendak已经攀在他的，用阴茎蹭着Shiro湿漉漉的后穴。他呻吟着，把脸埋在被单里，Sendak把手放在Shiro的身侧，插入他柔软的后穴中。Shiro伸展着自己的身体，想要催促他操得更深些。

　　Sendak弯下身，用牙齿咬住Shiro的肩膀，他又一次露出了自己的喉咙，这次Sedank没有理会他，而是弯下腰咬着他脖子的底部，热辣的颤栗流动在Shiro身上。

　　“你一直在向我露出你特别的弱点，解释。”他问道，放慢了他的速度，直到他只有一半在Shiro的体内。

　　“绑定。”Shiro气喘吁吁地说，他脑子里一半都在渴求着更多。他一把抓起床单，闭上眼睛，试图集中他的思想。“通常一对Alpha和Omega会绑定，这就像——”Shiro试图想出一个合理的解释。“——像是某种精神上的绑定。”

　　Sendak一寸一寸地操进入他，用手臂搂着Shiro的腰，把他半抬起来。

　　“这种绑定是怎么开始的？”

　　“你必须得是一个Alpha，然后，Alpha会在结的过程中咬脖子的底部，就这样。”

　　“我明白了。”

　　在接下来的半个小时里，Sendak什么都没说，但他加大了力度，让Shiro躺下，把他的膝盖压在她的胸前，这个角度可以让他到达一个更深的地方。Shiro哭叫着，手指胡乱抓挠在他的身上，胸口深深地起伏。还没等Shiro意识到发生了什么，Sendak就已经附身向前。

　　他凶狠地咬在Shiro的脖子上。

　　当Sendak吧牙齿埋进他的皮肤里时，他的脖颈和肩膀都疼痛难忍，Shiro尖叫着，一下子就达到了高潮。

　　这本来是不可能的，但是他感觉到了——什么。他一动不动的呆滞着，他的本能要求他不要打破刚形成的绑定，Sendak温热的呼吸在他的脖子上，然后——

　　它就这么发生了，他能感觉到这种联系正在形成，延伸，想要完成它，但没有完全形成。他的快感到了一个新的高度，皮肤就像着了火一样，要是他能够形成就好了，要是——

　　然后他恢复了理智。

　　“什——你为什么要这么做！”Shiro怒气冲冲地嘶吼。“我说过你不能绑定我！操，操，我在流血。”

　　“冷静点，冠军，”Sendak用低沉的声音回答他。“我只是拿走属于我的东西而已，如果你想要在这艘飞船上生存，你会需要我来保护你。”

　　“我能保护我自己。我甚至不应该在这艘飞船上。你只是想控制我，就像其他人一样！”

　　“你说这没用。”

　　“那也不意味着你应该去尝试！”他试着抽离，但Sendak在他的身体里还没有结束，而Shiro依然处于他的发情期。他开始移动，Shiro回应了他一声呻吟，他的担忧开始消退。

　　“这还没有结束。”他说着，紧抓住床单。

　　又一轮之后，精疲力尽的Shiro又陷入了更深的睡眠之中。

　　尽管他的大脑抗议着绑定带来的联系，但他的身体已经相当的放松了，知道他已经被绑定了。在他被迫登上Zarkon的飞船以来，他第一次感到安全和温暖，神智漂浮在被绑定后的余韵和自己的荷尔蒙里。

　　他感觉很好，当他醒来的那一刹那，他差点以为回到了家，就好像所有的那一切都是可怕的梦魇，他手指下的被单很柔软，但质地很奇怪，很想加里森的的被单，被子的神色几乎和他自己的一样。

　　有那么一会儿，他高兴得想要哭出来。

　　然后他感到身后有动静。他的指甲划过Shiro的臀部，大腿从身后分开了他的腿。是Sendak，他在睡梦中移动，紧贴着Shiro的背，热乎乎的气息吹在Shiro的脖颈上。

　　他的心沉了下去。

　　我可能再也见不到地球了。

　　Shiro眨着眼，赶走睡意，伸长脖子往后看。就人类的标准而言，Sendak并不是很吸引人，但在Sendak强迫与他绑定之前，Shiro没有真正考虑过配偶方面的事。

　　天啊，这真是一团乱。

　　他用手指在脸上擦了擦，至少和外星人在一起意味着他不会怀孕。

　　“你醒了。”Sendak说，他的声音低沉又沙哑。让Shiro瞬间紧绷。

　　“我，是的。”他无力地说。“我想这一切都结束了。”他停了下来，笨拙地揉搓着带有绑定标记的伤口。这刺痛着，他对离开Sendak的掌控感到不情愿，但这只会让他更想要离开这里。“我应该要在别人注意到我之前回到我的牢房。”

　　“别那么快，冠军。”

　　“别那样叫我。我的名字是Shiro。”

　　“Shiro，”Shendak拖长了调子，慢吞吞地说出他的名字。“你的下一个周期是什么时候？”

　　Shiro没动。

　　“你现在需要我，作为我的——那是什么？”他停顿了一下。“哦，是的，作为我的Omega。你的热潮会只与我分享，除非你更喜欢别的。”

　　Shiro不想同意，但他还有什么选择？要么是和他这个根本不熟悉的伴侣，要么是....别的什么东西，更糟的东西。

　　“好吧。”他痛苦地说。“它们通常一年发生八到九次，我不知道你们用的是什么实践标准但是地球每年围绕它的恒星一周就算是一年，一年有12个月。所以差不多是一个半月一次。”

　　“有意思。”他挪开身子，平躺在床的另一边。“我会记下的，我正在做很重要的事情，而你，”他停顿了一下，“分散了我的注意力。一旦你洗干净了，我会叫人来护送你。”

　　Sendak身上的液体和Shiro一样多，但他看起来似乎并不在意，自信地走到房间右侧的一扇大门前。

　　“淋浴不会花很长时间，快点。”

　　“你不走吗？”Shiro问道，自己在热潮和绑定之后迟钝又愚蠢。

　　“当然不。”Sendak嘲笑道。“放你一个人在我的房间里？你有五十点钟用来洗澡，快去。”

　　Shiro不知道点钟是什么意思，但他经常听到其他人使用这个词，他觉得这应该是某种计时单位。

　　他从床上下来，走进了奇怪的淋浴间，迷惑地盯着各种各样的压杆。直到他听到Sendak在浴室外大声地叹了口气。

　　“必须什么都要我亲自来做吗？”他冲进狭小的空间里，把Shiro挤进角落里，然后拧了几个杠杆，输入了一系列按钮。然后传来了尖锐的喷气声，Shiro感觉到周围的空气开始震动。

　　“哇哦。”他喘着气，看着灰尘和污垢几乎从他的身上蒸发掉了。他瞥了Sendak一眼，他也受到了同样的待遇。“我知道地球上也有声波浴，但没有被普遍使用，这太惊人了，他是怎么工作的？”

　　“我们没时间满足你的好奇心。”Sendak回答，等他洗干净了就把淋浴器关掉了。“你身上没有衣服，但一旦进了牢房，告诉守卫我来过，你就会得到一套新的。

　　“所以在那之前，我只能光着身子回去？”Shiro怀疑地说。

　　Sendak挑起一边眉毛。“对。”

　　“真棒，谢谢。”挫败和各种情绪涌上Shiro心头，他咬着嘴唇，竭力克制自己。到目前为止，他一直都很坚强，但要适应这一切变得越来越困难了。

　　为什么一个离开地球收集证据的任务变得那么反常了。

　　“你很不高兴。”Sendak平静地说。

　　“我没有。”Shiro咕哝着，扎着眼睛忍住了眼泪。“我生气。我想回家，回到我的星球上，回到地球。”

　　“你现在是Zarkon的囚犯，你应该习惯。”他严厉地说。“你无处可逃。”

　　“谁是Zarkon？他想要我们做什么？”

　　“我相信你很快就会知道的。”Sendak得意地笑着。“你只需要知道总有一天Zarkon会统治整个宇宙，包括你那弱小的星球。你能活着来到这里真是幸运。”

　　Shiro握紧拳头，愤怒涌上他的舌头，但他不敢说话。

　　“让我回去吧。”Shiro用沙哑的声音说着。Sendak抓住他的手臂，叫来了门口附近的一个卫兵。

　　“把冠军带回牢房里。”他命令道，露出一个得意的笑容。“他需要休息。”

　　守卫向Sendak行了礼，眼睛没有离开过他。但等他离开了Sendak能看到的范围，守卫向Shiro赤裸的身体投来带着恶意嘲笑的眼神。

　　“跟我来。”他说，几乎都要笑出来了。Shiro深深地吸了一口气，然后跟着他走。他的狱友们都在嘲笑他，还有不少同情的目光。他突然想到自己可能不是第一个经历这种事情的人，这只会让他感到更糟。

　　首位在他的牢房前停了下来，示意站在门前的两人开门，当他走进去的时候，他们说会给他带来新的衣服，但Shiro只想睡觉。

　　牢房里的寂静让人感到安心，这是他的，即使他是囚犯，但至少这是他唯一可以依靠的地方。

　　他缓慢地走到牢房里，蜷缩成一团，把脸埋在手里，然后发出了微弱的，沉重的呜咽声。


End file.
